


My Moon and Stars

by MoomooBare



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, On the Run, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoomooBare/pseuds/MoomooBare
Summary: A dead sister, two overbearing and grieving parents, Peridot thought her life couldn't get any worse, that is until she was paired with the two biggest idiots in Delmarva for a history Assignment: Lapis,a elite member of a rip-off heathers clique, The Marines,and Jasper the biggest most loveable idiot around who can give anyone a concussion with ease. And what generally happens when you put one genius with two idiots? Well a half-assed scheme to run away to New York and live with Peridot's grandmother of course!





	My Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this a few months ago, but I have recently re-made this work of fiction so I decided to delete the old work and post the new one, hope you like it!

December's freezing bitterness caught Peridot by surprised as she walked out of the run-downed drugstore, two plastic bags that read 'Thank You' in big bold red letters were in a tight grip around her pale hands, her beige leather bookbag hung on the leftside of her and swayed as she walked in a rather hasty and unelegant manner through the snow covered sidewalk. Peridot was not prepared for New York's freezing temperatures, it was nothing like Beach City's winters, I mean of course it snowed now and then during the wintertime, but the snow never really stuck to the ground, the small town was too close to the ocean for the white magic to really stick. It usually melted the moment it got incontact with the ground, but New York was a different story, the snow stuck to the ground like someone had squirted Elmer's glue everywhere.    
  
Walking down to the nearest bus stop Peridot sat down on one of the stop's benches only to get up immeadiately afterwards as she felt the blood numbing coldness of the ice on the steel rusty bench. Growling in anger she dropped her bags and agressively wiped off the ice from the bench,  she then sat back down in it. Pulling her bookbag over to the rightside of her lap she desperately dug through it to search for the government phone her grandma, White had given her as soon as her and her 'girlfriends', Lapis and Jasper had arrived at her grandmother's doorstep. But Peridot only found now useless homework and some old clothes she kept in the beige bookbag. She must have dropped it somewhere.

_'Goddamit'_

Leaning her head back in frustration, she screwed her eyelids shut.  _'I should have just listened to Mother.'_ Peridot felt tears spring to life at the sudden thought of her strict but sweet mother, she missed that crazy old lady more than anything right now. "What do I even know about love? Jack squat, that's what!" Peridot thought aloud as she buried her face in her hands, causing bypassers to give her a confused and sympathetic look. The girl was only sixteen going on seventeen next year, she was only a sophmore and yet she was already thinking about the undeterrable with Lapis, marriage, kids, part-time jobs. To come and think she had ran away to New York with the girl she thought was the love of her life , but to only find out that was far from the case, now she was all alone, she didn't even have Jasper anymore! Wiping her cold tears off she searched through the beige bookbag again in hopes that the government phone would magically appear back in the beige bookbag again, sadly the silver flip-phone was nowhere to be found. Sighing in hopelessness she fixed her now wrinkled papers into their original less-crinkled state.   
  
As she flipped through the stack of papers and homework she found the  now old history group project her, Jasper, and Lapis had worked on for almost a solid month, they got a sixty-eight on it, and next to their final grade was a sweet note that read,  _i'm calling all three of your parents!_ The damn history project that started all of this mess, she didn't even get a good grade on it, what a waste. Riping the paper in tiny shreds she let the cheap printer paper fall on the snow ridden concrete, she bitterly watched the printer paper slowly drown to its doom in the dirty snow, causing it to become gray and irritable. A small part of her regretted ripping up that paper, even though the grade was a bust, there were a lot of good memories that came from it. Stupid jokes Jasper came up with, fresh baked cookies or pastries Lapis's Mom made, even make-out sessions bewteen Peridot and Lapis whenever it was just them working on the half-baked history project. Lifting her face from her hands, Peridot thought back to the moment when the trio were force to work together, back then their titles and place in their school's social hierarchy were what divided the trio, but eventually love and friendship called for those titles to not matter anymore as the three girls grew to know eachother on a personal level.  Peridot let a smile invade her lips as she thought about the first day they were force to work together, what idiots they were.

  
"Peridot, Lapis and Jasper, you three will be working on this semester's history project on World War two." Ms. Quartz said with a smirk, she had put the three together on purpose, pairing students together was like a sinister game to her, she made sure to put students who hated eachother in one group, in hopes that maybe they might become friends in the end or if not, she could get a glimpse of a interesting fight before she left the school after her sixth period. Before she could move on to the next trios of students Jasper was already up to protest.

"Why do I have to work with the class freak, and the flipino who looks like she just got out of Grease!" Jasper yelled, folding her muscular arms in a fashion that looked rather childish.

"Um exuse me, I'm half flipino, and I don't look like a charater out of Grease, this is the Marine's prestigious fashion code thank you very mu-"

"Yeah, yeah you Marines are all talk, and there's nothing prestigious about leather jackets and forever 21 denim rip jeans. Also Jasper, who are you calling a freak, you look like a dyke who just took twenty shots of steriods, then had a LSD trip with your hair." 

"The hell did you just say freak?!" Jasper yelled as she practically jumped on Peridot's desk and choked the smaller more fraile girl.

"Kill me and my moms will sue you!" Peridot choked inbewteen breaths.

 _'And thus it begins.'_ Ms. Quartz thought sarcastically to herself. "Okay break it up all three of you before I call your parents!"

That was enough for all three of the girls to settle down. After Ms. Quartz announced everyone's partners she gave a few simple instructions and left the groups to themselves, using the rest of the class period to grade papers and occasionally play on her phone.

Peridot rolled her mechanical pencil and watched it go up and down across the desk, every so often she'd glance up at Lapis or Jasper, hoping that maybe one of them would tell the chosen trio to come together and plan out something for the assignment, but neither one of them did. As she glanced around the classroom students were already working on the project, some moved from their assigned desk and sat next to their partners, while others smushed their desk together to form a acute triangle. Sighing reluctantly, Peridot got up and pushed her desk together with Jasper's shocking the bigger girl, Peridot then moved across the classroom and pushed Lapis's desk.   _'If they don't want to work, you'll just have to make them work!'_ Peridot thought angerly to herself.

"The hell are you doing!?"

"Trying to get us a A!" Peridot wheezed as she tried pushing the taller girl's desk, she was heavier than she looked. Jasper rolled her eyes at the blonde then got up and walked to Lapis's desk, she pulled it by the front causing Lapis's body to jerk backwards then forewards at the sudden burst of force. Peridot almost fell from the sudden obsence of the desk, the chair to the desk made a high pitch screeching noise as it slid against the white tile of the classroom which caused all the students to turn around, this notion earned the class a big middle finger and stuck out tongue from Lapis. 

Jasper put Lapis's desk right next to peridot's, making their desk look much like a small triangle when smushed together, the desk reminded Peridot a lot of her Mothers real estate logo.  "Wow, thanks Jasper." Lapis mumbled, rather deadpanned. Peridot took her seat and looked at Lapis feeling slight immitation from her, she was scary looking with her eyeliner and the harsh facial expression she was wearing at the moment didn't help either. "Oh you're welcome fish face." Jasper said, with a smirk, to emphazise her remark she squished her cheeks together and pucked out her lips. "Look i'm Lapis!" She cooed as she made small swimming motions with her wrist, immeadiating the movement of a fish's fin in water. This mockery caused a sharp ugly laugh from Peridot that caused the whole class to grow silent.

"I don't think World War two's history is that funny Peridot, do we need to call your Moms?" Ms. Quartz asked as she raised a brow at Peridot.

"No ma'am."

"Good, now get back to work." Sighing, Peridot turnt back to the trio and rested her chin on the desk looking rather glum.

Lapis crossed her arms at her two partners. "I already hate both of you." 

"I think we figured that out cupcake."  Jasper remarked.  
  
  
"Can we just work on the assignment already?" Peridot asked as she fixed her posture. Jasper groaned and sunk into her seat sliding down. "Do we have too? I mean it's World War two just show a slideshow of malnurished children and say it's jewish kids in a concentration camp, that'll get us a A."

Lapis scoffed at Jasper's words. "You're so insensiteve." 

"I'm insensiteve, hey atleast I don't screw guys and party like it's '99. I actually have self-respect." Jasper sneered, putting a hand to her chest. Lapis lunged to attack Jasper, but Peridot stopped her and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Can we just work on the project, please?" Lapis looked at Peridot then Jasper. "No."

"Oh, well that's just fucking great." Jasper grinned as she reclined back in her chair. Lapis did the same and put her feet on her desk. 

 _'I'm gonna fail this semester because of these two clods!'_ Peridot groaned as she stared at the history classes' clock. A mere twenty minutes left and they haven't even started, actually thinking about it, she didn't know what the hell they were suppose to do for the project anyways.   
  
"So, do you two know what we're suppose to do?"  
  
  
"Nope, got no clue Peri." Jasper said.  
  
"Don't call me that please."  
  
"Awe, why not, it's a cute nickname, like you you little gremlin!" Jasper cooed as she agressively pinched and pulled Peridot's cheek, causing them to get red from her fingerprints. "OW! OW Stop!"   
  
Lapis scoffed at the two and smiled. "Hey, you two could be a cute lesbian couple." The blue haired girl remarked as she fixed her posture to a more proper one.  
  


"Ew, NO!" The two blondes said in unison.  
  
Lapis only smiled at them and made kissing noises.

"Peridot and Jasper kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
  
"Stopppp!!" Peridot cried  
  
  
"Hah, whatever fine." Lapis sighed, she then checked her fingernails, she grimaced at the semi-perfect nails and pulled out a small manicure kit from her Blue and black knock-off brand Jansport backpack.   
  
"You have got to be joking, are you really doing your nails right now?" Jasper asked as Peridot gave the flipino girl a confused look.  
  
"What? They're dirty."  
  
"Can we please work!? Please!" Peridot yelled feeling her cheeks grow hot with frustration.  
  
"I don't want to work right now." Jasper stated as she watched Lapis do her nails.  
  
  
"Neither do I." Lapis mumbled, pulling out black nail polish from her kit.

Peridot threw her hands up and let out a frustrated screaming noise ,she then slammed her face into the table as she let out a muffled cry. She was going to fail, and not only fail but get scolded and whipped by her mom, Marigold and her other mother, Blue would be too ashamed of her to even comfort her after the beating.

"Holy shit Peri, your face is already fucked enough."

"Fuck you Jasper!"

"Hm, fair enough."   
  
  
"Fucking weirdo.." Lapis mumbled as she tried to scoot away from Peridot.

 

The group didn't talk to eachother, nor even look at eachother for the rest of the period, Lapis did her nails, while Jasper napped and snored loudly, Peridot rested her chin on the desk and doodled on it with a black sharpie as a few tears stayed at the corners of her eyes.

When the bell rang it was like a cold wet towel smacked Peridot's brain, Jasper and Lapis immeadiately got up, but Peridot pulled both of their arms. "Hey we didn't even work today!"

"So?" Jasper cocked a brow at the smaller girl.

Taking her sharpie inbewteen her fingers she wrote down her address on Jasper and Lapis's wrist. "Here this is my address, came to my house at six, we can sort something out there, Got it?"

"Whatever." Lapis scoffed as she grabbed her backpack and stalked off.

Jasper rolled her eyes at Lapis then turnt to Peridot and ruffled her hair. "later Gremlin." She waved before leaving. "later." Peridot mumbled as she put on her beige bookbag. Walking out of the classroom Peridot, heard someone shout her name. "Peridot!"

"Oh, hey Amethyst and Pearl." Peridot greeted as she turnt around, she smiled at her two friends. "Sorry for making you guys wait for me, aren't you guys classes on the other side of the school?" Peridot asked as Amethyst and Pearl joined her sides, Pearl on her left,  Amethyst on her right.

"Pssh, don't worry P-Dot We got tardy vouchers!" Amethyst laughed as they started walking down the hallway. 

"Oh, you still have those? I already used mine." Peridot stated as they took a sharp left, they walked past countless rows of lockers and other students making their way to their own classes.

"Well actually, I used mine too, but Pearl still has hers so I convinced her to make copies of hers, just incase I get a tardy." Amethyst said as she smiled at Pearl.

"Which is always, really Amethyst you should be more time effiencent." Pearl sighed.

"Oh, whatever P, Oh! Hey Peridot you just left history class, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"Who did you get for your History project, I got Pearl and Garnet."

"Oh, I got Lapis and Jasper."

Pearl and Amethyst looked at one another then at Peridot. "You got Lapis and Jasper?"

"Um..Yeah?"

Pearl and Amethyst burst out laughing. "You're gonna fail!" Pearl cried as she laughed with Amethyst. Peridot looked down, she was rather flustered in fact. Amethyst patted the blonde on the back. "Out of all the people in the world, you got paired with the most fierciest and edgiest Marine, and the school's best wrestler on the girl's wrestling team, way to go Peridot!"

"Oh shut it Amethyst.." Peridot whined frowning.

"Honestly..The only thing you'll get out of working with Lapis and Jasper is how to do eyeliner and the quickest way to give someone a concussion." Pearl joked as she slyly smiled. Peridot rolled her eyes at Pearl and then checked her watch. "Oh geez, you two have exactly forty seconds to get to the other side of the school, I hope you two are track stars!" Peridot smiled with sarcassism.

Amethyst and Pearl froze as they stared at eachother, Pearl grabbed Amethyst's arm and yank the shorter girl away."Later Peridot! C'mon Amethyst!"

"Later P-Dot!"

Peridot waved smugly and continued walking to her class, thankfully it wasn't too ways away, only a estimated sixty feet.  _'Only one more class period to go.'_ The blonde headed girl thought merrily as she entered her classroom, She sat down at her assigned seat and waited patiently for the bell to ring. When it did Peridot smiled, knowing this would be her last class period, she reclined back in her chair and tried to make the best of her English teacher's lecture. 

* * *

As soon as the last bell of the school day rang, Peridot quickly got her beige bookbag and fast-walked to the front of the school, she pushed past the two glass double doors and walked on the sidewalk that sepreated the school from the carpool line. She anxiously waited for her mother's royal yellow Lexus to pull up and drive her away from this hell-hole of a place. A loud honk echoed throughout the afternoon air causing Peridot to peak up in the direction of the honk. Her Mother, Marigold waved at Peridot through the driver side's unrolled window.

_"Auggie!!"_

"I'm Coming!!" Peridot yelled, in a annoyed tone one she wouldn't usually use with her mother if they were speaking Face-to-Face. The blonde girl tried to open the passgener's side door, but as she tug on the handle she found it to be locked. "Mom!"

The gray tinted window rolled down slowly and revealed her other Mother, Blue, she had a sly smiled plastered on her face and a pair of aviator sunglasses were on the top of her head, she pulled them down so they covered her eyes. "Get in the back Loser." She sneered playfully, dried tears on her mother's cheek glisteined lightly in the sun, tears Peridot knew not to comment on.

Peridot rolled her eyes and went to the back, opening the car door she sat in the middle and swung it shut. "Mom I already told you not to call me Auggie at school, it's Peridot, Auggie sounds lame too."

 

Marigold rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Blame Blue for your name, I thought it was dumb myself." 

Blue playfully shoved her wife. "You told me Auggie was a cute name for her! 

"Mom its literally a boys name!" Peridot said as she pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose.

"And how was I suppose to know that?"

"I don't know the internet?" Peridot snapped as she folded her arms. 

"Hey don't get snappy with her." Marigold warned as she fixed the rearview mirror to peer at Peridot.

"Sorry Mommy.." Peridot mumbled as she looked down. "I just don't want people calling me Auggie, im not a boy.." Peridot whispered as she chewed on her thumb, if there was one thing she was insecure about it was her femininity, and both her mothers were highly aware of this. Long story short, Peridot had a growth hormone defiencey, while most of her female peers were average height and rockin' double D bras, she was still stuck at 4'9 and wearing training bras from the little girl's section at the Children's Place. She had begun to think that maybe her name did infact curse her, ' _dammit Mom.'_

_'Even Phoebe was bigger than me in everything.'_

Whoops!

She broke her no 'dead sister talk' rule, dang.

"Oh honey, you're still sensiteve about that, you're beautiful as you are, you look exactly like Marigold when she was your age. Look she still even has her braces and some acne under her make-up!" Blue teased as she squished her wife's cheeks. Marigold gave a forced smile, showing off her clear braces, causing a laugh from Peridot, both of them had clear braces. That atleast gave Peridot some hope she might blossom one day, even though she knew what she had was permanet.

 

"I swear to fucking God this line can't go by any fucking slower, C'MON ON PEOPLE FUCKING MOVE IT!!" Marigold screamed causing Peridot to cover her face in embrassment. "Mom, stop!" Peridot hissed. The car violently yanked the passengers inside as Marigold violently drove out of the school's carpool earning numerous honks and curses from other parents. "They'll get fucking over it." Marigold said as to try and calm down her family.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Blue exclaimed as Peridot embrassingly covered her face. "Mom I go to school with these people!"

"You'll be fine." Marigold reassured as she made her way into the main road, heading back to their mansion of a house.

Peridot sighed and buried her face in her hands. _Oh boy.._  
  
  
* * *  
  
Jasper sighed as she laid down on her bed, she contemplated on whether or not to get drunk to her full or maybe go out for a early night jog. Or maybe she should sleep, she deserved it didn't she? She had to deal with Lapis for two periods and..

"Shit!! The kid!!" Jasper yelled as she sat up, she turnt on her phone and looked at the time, 6:30.  _'Goddamit.'_

She looked at her wrist, the phone number was slightly faded and smudged, but still readable. She quickly called Peridot. "Hey sorry kiddo, I passed out and I forgot about our play date." Jasper stated as she swung her feet to the side of her bed, brushing the tips of her toes against the beige carpet of her room. 

"Oh, it's fine my mom ordered pizza for us, I hope you like cheese."

"Oh I fucking love it!"

This caused a laugh from the other line. "So do I! Though if you eat all the pizza we're throwing hands..."

Jasper laughed at the smaller girl's threat. "Oh noo i'm scared~!"

"Shut up.."

Jasper smiled. "Well I better get going, has Lapis called you yet?"

"No, not yet, I don't think she's coming..." There was a dissapointment in Peridot's voice that pained Jasper a little.

"I'll call her."

"Oh, okay well see you later."

Jasper smiled. "Later shortie." Jasper hung up and immeadiately called Lapis. 

"You cunt, you weren't planning on calling the kid were you?"

"No! Listein i'm at a party right now an-"

"She ordered pizza Lapis."

"P-pizza?"

"Yeah, and if you don't come it'll all be gone, and tomorrow i'll shove it in your face on how I got to eat pizza while you're still trying to recover from a hangover!"

Lapis heavily sighed and took a chug of some liquid, probably liquor Jasper bitterly thought. "Whatever fuck you, i'll be there in a bit, see you later dyke."

"Bye fuck-face." Jasper sneered as Lapis hung up on her,  _nice._

Getting up from her bed, Jasper slipped on her orange sandals and grabbed her school bag from her computer's chair and lazily swung it over her shoulder. She exited her room and was hit with the gagging smell of popping grease and garlic.

"Where are you going Jasper?"

Jasper rolled her eyes and sighed as she faced her mother who was currently cooking in the kitchen. "I'm just going to a friend's house, i'll be back around nine."

Jasper's mom rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever."

Jasper forced a smile at her mother, one the other woman didn't return, Jasper quickly stalked off and opended the front door, she stepped outside and with as much force as she could muster she slammed the door closed. She could faintly hear her mother's muffled screams. Jasper smiled as she walked down her apartment's stairs.

That had to be the highlight of her day.

Sighing with glee she exited her apartment's gates, she just hoped that she'd have a good rest of the night, hey she was getting to eat pizza, so that had to be good, right? Glancing at the address below the phone number on her wrist, Jasper whistled loudly.

"Looks like ya got yourself a rich kiddo Jaspy, she stays in those richie rich houses by what's that place...the beach trails!" Jasper smiled goofly at herself, she had to be the dumbest girl in Delmarva, but she didn't care, she just hoped she didn't make a bad first impression infront of Peridot's rich folks!

But knowing her, she probably was.


End file.
